At The Aquarium
by Lupin Drake
Summary: At a summer job, Jane runs into a man who has found her notebook. Might be AU if I continue this.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sighed as she finished another tour for the aquarium, more than happy to clock out for the day a few minutes later. The job wasn't the worst in the world, at least it was just walking around and teaching people stuff, but it did eat up a lot of her time. Specifically, the time she wanted to use for her astrophysics research, but she couldn't get money from trees or out of thin air. So while she begged for grants, she was also doing this.

"Excuse me, miss," someone said as she fumbled for the keys to her truck.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could you possibly direct me to your supervisor's office? I am looking for him so I can discuss some business with him." The first thing about the man Jane noticed was that he was tall. Impossibly tall. There also seemed to be some sort of odd air about him—it was almost cold. Or maybe it was the odd gleam in his green eyes.

"Oh, of course," she said, putting her keys away. "You're going to want to go through this door and then go to the—"

"I've been trying to navigate this odd building for half an hour," he interrupted with a chuckle, looking almost apologetic.

Jane gave him a polite smile. Tour guide mode reengaged.

"Sure, just follow me."

About two minutes later, the man spoke up again. "This aquarium is quite extensive. I am impressed with the exhibits you have."

"Yes, it was founded back in 1984, so we have had a lot of time to grow and develop. We do a lot of research here, specifically rehabilitation for marine life."

He nodded, looking around. The lights from the ceiling and the ones filtering through the tanks gave him an odd, blue glow on his skin, which kind of suited him. She quickly adverted her eyes before she could be caught staring. That would be impolite—he could be an investor, a scientist from another aquarium, or anyone really.

"Um, why do you need to see my supervisor again?" she asked as they turned a corner.

"It is because I found a notebook, and it seems to contain important information," he replied, pulling out a notebook with a flourish. Jane's eyes widened when she saw the familiar brown leather, the cracked spine.

"That's mine! Where did you find it? I didn't even realize it was gone!"

She could have _sworn_ that it was in her purse.

"Oh?" the man asked, smiling. "Well, I have to say I am impressed. I did not expect to see such work, let alone such work belong to a tour guide."

She sent him a bit of a glare. "This is a summer job. I have to pay the bills somehow."

"Pity," he remarked. "Perhaps, if it is worth my time, I should fund your work rather than the aquarium's."

Jane's eyes lit up. "What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you said," she interrupted. "B-But what? Why would you do that?"

The man smiled at her, and it sent a shiver down her spine, but she was starting to smile as well. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was three weeks later when she wished she could quit her job at the aquarium.

No more dress suits, no more high heels clicking on tiles and having to somehow tame her hair. No more trying to keep bored or hyper kids under control while their parents wandered off and assumed that she would take responsibility. Working there had taken away all of the joy and wonder that the aquarium usually would have provided someone like her, but she needed to pay the bills still and have something left to eat.

The funding that she had received was a blessing, an immense one she would be forever grateful for. She wanted to hug him and thank that man.

His terms were simple: keep working, publish her papers, stop using such pathetic mangled equipment, and occasionally prove a few theories from this or that scientist wrong. He would have to see her work every few months, sent to a PO box somewhere in New York City. The terms were fair enough to her, though she wondered if the scientists he requested she make a laughing stalk of were more personal than business…

Jane didn't let it bother her too much. She hoped that as long as she kept getting results, he would keep funding her. Not too long after, she had started to send him letters of her progress, so he could get an "exclusive preview" as she liked to call it, before anything officially went out into the scientific community. As he kept replying, and sometimes they discussed matters not quite attached to her work, she assumed he enjoyed them.

Darcy and Erik were highly skeptical about this man, and how he came out of the blue with her notebook, offering funding. Jane didn't care. She was able to look him up online, and he seemed to be pretty creditable for what little was out there. So unless he was a secret CIA or FBI member working undercover for some reason, she had nothing to fear. She even asked the police to do a background check and nothing showed up.

"And here we have one of the most common jellyfishes," she said, bringing her thoughts back to the tour. "They're called moon jellyfishes because they are perfectly round, like the moon. See how they glow blue in the light?"

The little kids, as always, let out noises of awe and pressed their hands and faces to the glass, looking at the creatures swim slowly by, chattering amongst themselves. So far, this had been a good bunch, though sometimes a few of them lagged behind.

"I see these all the time on the beach!" one girl said.

"Yes," Jane replied. "You can find them all over the world. Just don't touch them if you see one, okay? Their stingers can really hurt, even on the beach."

Soon enough, the tour was over and Jane was able to relax on a bench outside, letting the sun warm her skin from the chill the air conditioning had let set in. With a bottle of tea she had heated up in the break room's microwave, she was feeling a little more prepared for the next wave of tours that would include the otters. Hopefully, they would be more active today. She hated it when the kids were disappointed.

"Ah, there you are," a voice said from her right.

Jane stood up quickly and extended her hand. "Mr. Feydin!" she said, grinning. "I didn't think you would be out here! Your last letter said things were tied up in New York."

He smiled and motioned for her to sit again, sitting down a foot away from her on the bench. "Annoyingly so, but it resolved itself quicker than I thought. How is your research progressing?"

She took another sip of her tea. "A lot better. The equipment I have been able to order with your funding has really helped with the accuracy of my work."

Mr. Feydin grinned. "Wonderful. I was impressed with the work you had sent me last time."

"You know, why are you so interested in my work?" Jane asked, curious and maybe a little slightly concerned. One had to be suspicious sometimes.

He only smiled, his green eyes glittering a bit, and Jane could sense a bit of mischief, the kind you weren't sure would backfire onto you or not. Like the boys who dared you to go into the woods and provoke the ghosts haunting it—they either let your own fears scare you, or had some sort of elaborate trick already in place.

"Because it is quite interesting," he replied. "I read a small article in a small journal about Einstein-Rosen bridges, and was always curious about the woman who wrote it. Imagine my surprise when I found that same scientist's notebook on a random business trip, and then actually met her on my way to give it to lost and found."

A blush overcame Jane's cheeks—she couldn't help it. When was the last time someone had said anything flattering to her?

So she smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Your work is wonderful. I hate to, but I need to go to a meeting soon. This was still a quite delightful lunch break."

Okay, this man was obviously a charmer when he wanted to be. Jane laughed a little and grinned. "This was a lovely break too—I gotta get back to work myself."

Standing up first, he gave her a little bow before picking up his cane. Obviously, another bit of his class or charm. It seemed to fit him, though she was pretty sure that unless he was covering a limp very well, he had no reason to depend upon a cane.

"Until we next cross paths."

"Or my next letter."

"I really do love your letters," he said softly, smiling at her before he departed.

Jane still felt the blush on her cheeks and her hearts hammering even after the next tour.


End file.
